Leaving Sorybrooke entering Heaven
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: The aftermth of Rumplestikin's death in the final I'm not ok with EAITHER lose the charcters belong to ABC/ Disney and Adam and Eddie, The only thing I own is my Take on what happened after he reuinted with Belle and other characters. I rewrote his mother how I hoped they'd do her.


eaving StoryBrook Entering Heaven by Moma Bear Emma Swan

The aftermth of Rumplestikin's death in the final I'm not ok with EAITHER lose the charcters belong to ABC/ Disney and Adam and Eddie, The only thing I own is my Take on what happened after he reuinted with Belle and other chacters,

After I give Nook my Heart Everything gets merky . I so want to be with my Belle and my Bae but I'm prepared for any afterlife Heaven the worse plave or even Underbrook again Hades is gone it's under new mamgagement as they say.

I don't regreat giving this verson of Hook My lifeforce, He was my closst friemd during this curse proably ever He 's also a devoveted papa as I was . He deserves a chance to walk his little Princess down the alise to Robin Hood;s only Robin could see that, Alice deserives to hug her father again without fear of it killing him.

Whoever invented that curse is a sadiist, I can't believe my Hennry was cured that way too at least he has his family back,

I turn aroud there;s my Beautiful Belle in the gold yellow ball gown I first laided eyes on her in, as young and beautiful as ever, not that was ever not this is an ilussion I must be in Heaven.. I can't imagine her being trapped in eaither of the other options.

She's calling me ,She's standing by what looks like the wishing well in StoryBrooke, She says "i knew you'd make it "Then I change into the suit i wore when we danced our honeymoom. I can actually hear the music again. We relive the dance.J

After our Dance Belle asks "Do you want to see the rest of Heaven " Many people you know made it like Graham and Robin"

"Of course Hades LIED about his Soul ceasing to exsist , Regina would be overjoyed

She didn;t neanton Bae? There's no way Bae Didn't make it. Emma said she talked to him in a dream . He said He was happy He couldn't be happy in the place of Punishment.

"We walk around this place it seems like Pardise,so much nature beauty or supernateral . The souls of Animals all around , Those who's spieces still exsist on Earth and long extict

"Don't worry Rum even the biggest creature can't Harm us says They're all gentle as kittens here."

A Sheep dog comes up to me He looks Familar that's the dog Bae and I owned "It's you my sweet Dug"I grab him and Pet him for the first time in 300 years"

He's been living with Me since I came here, ,' Belle says

. I love him: we called him that because he was always diging things up.

Belle smiles he's such a sweetie

"Serevel humans you knew too, THe Huntsman known as Graham and Robin Hood."

"HADES TRicked us all into think the way he dead killed even his Soul REgina will be so Happy When She Finds out he Still has a soul. I'm so glad he lied of course Hades Lies,

I see Graham In a tent with his beloved Wolves. He's in Heaven, why is he in tent. Still he was the Huntsman in the Enchanched forest.

A few yards away I see the one person I never thought I'd see again because of Hades ,Robin Hood , He seems be enjoying his afterlife, He has a Tent too, Not sure where Marion is. I wish could Jet Regina Know he's allive in a ea

Belle shows me how to loook down on Earth,, I deside to take a peak. I see the cottege we built at the enge of Relems There's a Crowd around Belle's Grave and another Hole. I'm watching my own funeral! There's people There besides our son!

I see my two star Pupils . Zelena's Lovely daughter and her Finaceee I see the Wish Relm Hook AND my Police partner from Settle ,At Least I think it's not he other Hook..

I see Miss Swan UH Jones I STILL don't like her choice but she has a beautiful baby girl from it.

THERE'S MY grandson , I can not believe how quickly he grew up from that adventous child who'd do anything to break the original curse. He now has a wife and a cute little girl who reminds me so much of him. From th e little I knew 's even the same age he was when he went looking for Emma. I regret we never became as close as we should have,

"I loved my Grandpa Gold but we never got much time together. I think he would've loved my Lucy. I know despite his image he loved kids. I think he was happy I found my true love when I saw him in the other relm. He never told me he lost Grandma Belle but they're together now I just know it and my dad"He say

Belle's and my child of true love is there, I can see his birthmark on his neck, a Crooked heart. Bae said he'd kiss him before he was born. In the Enchanted Forest it's well known if a deceased loved one kisses your baby the baby will have a birthmark.

"Did my Bae make it to Heaven? MS Swan said she saw him in a dream on the way to the underworld. Was she just lying to keep me along or did she just THINK it was Heaven."

"There's someone else I want you to see before We go Home "She says

"Anything you want" I say

We walk to a garden that seems like the Biblical Garden of Eden crossed with a wonderful dream. I see a beautiful woman with my eyes and hair holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. It's my mother?

I walk closer to her,"Mommy" I say in a childlike voice."

"Yes ,Son , and this is your baby sister Ellie. I know you used Rose on the beautiful grave stone you had carved for her. I'm not t surprised he never named her or gave her a proper grave marker

"He told me she never existed that you died of the plague but I saw her when you gave birth to her. and Found the graves later would appear in my dreams . You tucking me in. YOUR soft voice and scent the night you gave birth then had to leave me, We hug for the first since I was a tot.

"My Sister looks like a Female version of my son your Grandson and your Great Grand son Henry when they were babies. Henry should not be here for several decades He's still a young man a young father. If he comes here sooner than that I'll kill him I joke He has a 10 year old daughter,a sweet girl named Lucy

.Ellie lunges into me arms' "do you mind Mamma"

"Of course not Son"She says

"Brother" " My new found sister says

'I always wanted a girl but my first wife lost two one before Bae one after  
You never told me that" Belle says

"It hurt too much. Instead I had two wonderful sons"

"The Pain of our past doesn't matter here in Heaven son"she says Here I live with my sisters , Your aunts Claudia and Eugenia. I Know they they took care of you when HE left you. 

After I see my Aunts , Belle suggests we go home.

First we run into a couple of other person I knew, The Seer and Moraine Bae's best friend and I always thought future wife.  
"Moraine !" I say We reach out to hug. I missed you . I last saw you when I Disguised myself to Help you give birth to your first child. I know you lived another 80 years and had much love in your life.

"For that I thank you. I had a wonderful life , I adored my husband I still missed Bae " she says

" I know I have descents still .Some in your family Rumple?"

"Yes , my only Grandson"I say

":I'm sure he's a lot like Bae.

"Yes He's smart kind and brave has his papa's hair" I say . A Loving Dad of a 10 year old girl A better Dad than I was in the end And Leagues better than Malcolm: , I won't call him Papa anymore. Bae Had little time to be the great father I know he could've been, He died saving me and the town.

Soon I see a face from my past stops The Seeer , See looks more normal than the last time, The in her Palm is gone. Her eyes aren;t stitched together. I think she can see , MY leg doesn't hurt any, so it does make sense she's can see, She's Attractive not like my Belle but she is.

"THIS my Mother and Wife I tell the seer,

"I know I've met her" She says I've seen Your , I mean more of your family.

The three ladies smile at each other. What are they hiding.? I know they're not talking about "papa" I know where he went. 

Our next stop is my new home . I wonder what it will look my home was Mr Gold? My apartment Settle or the holver from the Enchanted Forest, please NOT that!

As we get closer I can see it's the home we created with our own two hands at the Edge of Realms! It's Even more Beautiful than I remember. Belle pushes the door open, of course no need for keys in Heaven.. Everything seems like it did in the original, down to the chipped cup. All is quiet for a moment, then I hear foot steeps.

"Papa you made it! "I turn around and embrace my son. Everything is perfect , for the first time in forever.


End file.
